Agréable compagnie
by Melodie Apple
Summary: Je m'appelle George Weasley. J'ai 21 ans, et je suis atteint d'une névrose. Oh, ne devenez pas verdâtre. Je me soigne. Je fais juste des crises d'angoisse par moment, où alors je me plonge dans mes souvenirs. " OS


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voilà encore une nouvelle histoire… Toujours OS, je n'arrive pas à terminer mes fictions. ( bien que je vais finir celle en cours, ah ça oui ! )

En gros, un slash GW/FW en fond.

L'intrigue m'appartient, pas les personnages cités. J'ai mis ça dans la catégorie Humor/Romance, je ne pense pas qu'on aille jusqu'au Angst… non ? é_è

SPOILER DU TOME 7.

Bonne lecture !

**Agréable compagnie.**

"Bonjour. Alors voilà… On m'a dit que c'était une bonne idée de venir parler à quelqu'un. Et vu que vous êtes le seul ici, et bien je suis venu… Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Vous ne répondez pas… Je pense que ça veut dire non. Très bien. Alors voilà. Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. Me présenter hein ? Très bien.

Je m'appelle George Weasley. J'ai 21 ans, et je suis atteint d'une névrose. Oh, ne devenez pas verdâtre. (1) Je me soigne. Je fais juste des crises d'angoisse par moment, où alors je me plonge dans mes souvenirs. Mes douloureux souvenirs. Oh mais vous devez être perdu, attendez que je vous narre !

Voyez-vous, je suis le frère de Ron Weasley, lui-même étant le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Je connais ce gamin depuis que j'ai treize ans. Il est sorti avec ma sœur, Ginny. Mais, par des concours de circonstances, ils ont rompu. Elle est à présent avec Dean Thomas. Très sympa. Il vient me voir parfois avec elle. Et Harry, lui, est à présent avec Draco Malfoy. C'est très bizarre, vous savez. On avait toujours cru qu'ils se détestaient, mais à la fin de la guerre, Draco s'est rangé du côté de l'Ordre. J'ai appris récemment qu'il n'a jamais été du côté du Lord. C'est un bon gamin, vous savez. Arrogant et très chiant, mais ça c'est quand on se le met vraiment à dos. En réalité, il est génial. Il est drôle, chaleureux, il nous invite toujours pour les fêtes. Parfois, il se chamaille avec Maman car elle aussi aime organiser. Alors pour leur mariage (et oui, ils se marient dans deux mois!) ils ont décidé de tout organiser ensemble. Enfin voilà.

Pourquoi je suis ici ? Et bien, je peux vous retourner la question. Quoique, vous, vous avez l'air d'être là volontairement, je dirai. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir mon histoire. Ou de la commencer. Vous savez, avant la Grande Guerre, j'avais cinq frères, et une sœur. A présent, j'ai quatre frères. Lors de la bataille finale, j'étais avec mon défunt frère, oh bien qu'à cette époque il soit encore parmi nous. Nous nous battions ardemment. Je me souviens parfaitement. Nous étions partis nous occuper de la défense pour empêcher les mangemorts de rentrer dans Poudlard. Là dessus, quelques temps après, Percy, mon autre frère, est arrivé en criant qu'il avait besoin d'aide car des mangemorts avaient finalement réussi à rentrer, je ne comprends toujours pas comment d'ailleurs. Mon jumeau, car c'est ce qu'il était, lui a dit de partir et qu'il arrivait d'ici une minute. Percy est parti, et il s'est retourné vers moi, me tirant le bras jusque dans un coin discret. J'ai pensé qu'il était fou, nous devions protéger l'école, alors pourquoi me bouger de place ? Il m'a répondu que d'autres élèves étaient là et qu'ils pouvaient gérer la situation quelques secondes. Ce que je n'ai pas cru. Voyez-vous, avec mon jumeau, nous n'avons jamais eu une relation fraternelle. Depuis que nous avions neuf ans, nous étions une sorte de couple. Oh, à ce moment-là c'était plus une relation libre… Mais arrivé à nos douze ans, nous avons commencé à avoir des relations plus évolués. Nous avons tout découverts ensemble. Les premières cigarettes, la première farce, la première bière au beurre, la première heure de retenue, la première fois, la première rébellion… C'était ma vie. Vous comprenez ? Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu un jumeau. Ca m'étonnerait, vu ce que vous êtes. Bref.

Alors, nous étions dans un coin, dehors, l'air était glacial. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il m'aimerait toujours, même dans la mort. Nous ne nous l'étions jamais dit en face. On le savait, mais on n'osait pas. Alors à cet instant, j'avais le cœur qui tambourinait. Je lui ai dit la même chose. Qu'il n'y avait que lui, à jamais. Ensuite, il m'a dit que s'il mourrait, il fallait que je fasse porter la nouvelle de notre relation. Qu'il fallait que je vive pour raconter sa mort. Que nous nous étions assez caché. Et qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois triste. Qu'il sera toujours dans mon cœur, qu'il ne fallait pas que je pense à le rejoindre. Que de toute façon, on avait peint un tableau de lui (et de moi aussi d'ailleurs) et qu'il pourra toujours me parler. Puis il m'a donné la clef qui encerclait son cou. Voyez-vous, cette clef, elle ouvre une boîte, surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je fais de l'humour. Je ne devrais pas. Mais voyez-vous, cette boîte, nous nous sommes offert la même à l'autre pour notre anniversaire. C'est une minuscule boîte en verre, incassable, qui renferme une partie de l'âme de celui qui l'offre. Autrement dit de lui. Et il m'a donné sa clef. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en faire, alors je la garde tout près de moi. Vous voyez ? Elle est dans ma poche. Enfin. Il m'a donné sa clef, il m'a dit d'en prendre soin. J'ai acquiescé. Il m'a sourit, puis embrassé, et il est parti. Comme ça. Pouf ! Je suis revenue sur le champ de bataille, et là, horreur, j'ai vu que les mangemorts avaient réussi à passer le champ de force. Abruti d'élèves incapable ! Je l'avais pourtant dit, moi, qu'ils étaient infoutu de gérer la situation ! Enfin bon.

A partir de là, et bien, j'ai pensé à rejoindre Fred, mais un mangemort, Greyback je crois, s'est attaqué à moi. Oui, c'était bien Greyback, il n'avait pas de masque, et était à moitié loup à ce moment là. Une potion ratée surement. Corsé à stupéfixier, mais j'y suis arrivé. Alors d'autres mangemorts se sont attaqués à moi, et je me suis battu. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'ai entendu une détonation résonné. Une énorme détonation ! Je me suis retourné, et j'ai vu la moitié du château détruit ! Je n'ai pas fait très attention, car un sortilège d'Avada se frayait un chemin vers ma poire. Heureusement, je l'ai évité. Au fond de moi, quelque chose s'est éteint subitement. Et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer si fort, que j'ai cru qu'il avait cessé de battre. Une douleur énorme s'est prise dans chaque nerf de mon corps, et j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé pour tout. Je crois qu'un mangemort m'a planté un couteau dans l'épaule, mais de toute façon, une plaie n'était rien à côté de la douleur que je ressentais.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelle réaction physique a fait que... Parce qu'alors, un rayon de lumière blanche est sorti de mon corps, d'abord par le ventre, puis il s'est entouré de mon corps, comme une aura. Les sorts vert et rouge fusaient vers moi, mais cet aura me protégeait. J'ai regardé un mangemort dans les yeux, j'ai prononcé la formule de stupéfixion, et sans même viser, il est tombé à terre. Je souffrais, je brûlais intérieurement. Et le pire, c'est que, vous voyez, je savais d'où elle venait cette douleur. Un an auparavant, avec Fred, nous avions fait un sort commun. A la mort de l'un, l'autre récupérait ses forces magiques. Cela voulait dire qu'il était... Alors… J'ai couru. J'ai couru partout, envoyant n'importe quel sort à n'importe qui. Je voulais faire sortir ma rage. Qui ? Qui l'avait tué ?

Pendant plus d'une heure j'ai sillonné les morts des vivants, et abattait les derniers mauvais vivants. Ensuite, j'ai une sorte de trou noir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais plus bien. Je me souviens être arrivé dans la Grande Salle au bon moment, quand Harry à bousillé Voldemort. Et je me suis rué vers lui, comme d'ailleurs tous les gens, mais je ne voulais pas le féliciter. Je savais qu'il allait le tuer. J'ai hurlé vers lui. J'ai hurlé : " HARRY, OU EST-IL ? OU EST FRED ? " Mais il n'entendait rien. Pour cause, tout le monde criait de joie. Alors je suis parti de la salle. J'ai erré dans le château, à la recherche de son corps. Je l'ai trouvé, finalement, dans un coin du sixième ou septième étage, là où devait normalement se trouver une armure. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui, et j'ai pleuré.

Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir mettre un terme à notre discussion. Déjà, je n'en ai pas le courage. Voyez-vous, je ne me suis jamais remis de sa mort. C'était mon frère, ma vie, alors bon. Et je dois avouer qu'à partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus de réel souvenir… Tout est flou. Depuis, lors de mes crises d'angoisse, je le revois. Parfois la nuit, je me réveille, et je le vois me sourire. Peut-être est-ce son fantôme. Mais en plus de ça, vous êtes la première personne à qui je raconte ça, et si vous en voulez la raison, c'est parce que les infirmières m'ont bourrés de drogue ou d'autre chose. La magie n'est plus assez puissante sur moi, alors elles ont eu recours aux méthodes moldu. Voilà. Je reviendrai surement vous voir, vous êtes très agréable. Au revoir. "

Dans la chambre 186 du cinquième étage, une infirmière entra, non sans avoir au préalable frappé à la porte.

"Mr Weasley ? Venez, je vais vous enlever cette camisole, pour que vous puissiez parler à votre frère, Fred. Il vous attend dans son tableau."

Il ne réagissait pas, et se laissait faire. Il soupirait. Fred était là, dans un tableau. Un foutu tableau. Et c'était tout de même douloureux. Il acquiesça, en se disant que sa dernière crise remontait à plus d'une heure, donc il n'en ferait pas devant son frère. C'est là que la grosse dame, comme on l'appelle ici, lui avait conseillé de parler à quelqu'un, et qu'elle pouvait écouter. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. C'était une commère.

" Mr Weasley, je peux vous poser une question ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que vous parliez à cette plante verte ? "

FIN.

(1) Le teint de celui-ci s'explique à la dernière phrase du texte. =)

J'attends vos impressions alors…

A vos claviers s'il vous plaît ! =D

ENJOY !


End file.
